


Just a Bad Dream

by Ausomerus



Series: Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Four calls Wolf Twilight 'Wolfie', Four can split using the Four Sword, Gen, Nightmares, Twilight can turn into Wolf Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Four has a nightmare and splits.  Twilight helps the four calm down.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link, Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just a Bad Dream

Four looked at the shards of the Four Sword laying in front of him. His stomach clenched slightly as he heard Red in the group’s shared head.

“What are we going to do, Green?”

Another voice that he quickly recognized as Blue.

“Red, we’ll be fine. It’s not like we can’t just fix it.”

A retort from Vio.

“Blue, none of us are sure we can fix it. Green?”

He nodded.

“Yeah?”

“We can’t split until we fix this.”

He nodded. This wasn’t good.

\--------

Four awoke in his bed in the makeshift camp the team had made. Tears started rolling down his face, along with anger that was quickly building. He immediately reached for the sword nearby, a bright white light enveloping his body as he touched it.

Green looked around, being greeted by the sight of Vio, Green, Blue, and Red. Green looked to Blue, who was muttering angrily to himself.

“It’ll never happen. There’s no reason to be upset over a nightmare.”

Vio immediately started comforting Red, who was shaking, tears rolling down his face.

“Red, the sword is okay. We’re okay. It was just a bad dream.”

Red buried himself into Vio’s tunic. He quickly started rubbing Red’s back, humming softly. Footsteps started to approach the room. The group looked at the doorway, revealing a dark gray wolf with markings that matched Twilight’s markings. The wolf trotted up to the group before licking the tears from Red’s face. He tilted his head, letting out a noise of concern. Red scratched behind his ears, causing the wolf to lean into his touch.

“Thank you, Wolfie. It was just a bad dream.”

Wolfie seemed to nod, before quickly laying down next to the boys. They pet him until they drifted off, quiet snoring coming from each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this AU so much.


End file.
